Home
by forevermalec
Summary: My take on what happened after Alec and Magnus leave the Hunters Moon in 220.


The past several days had been extraordinarily difficult for Magnus without Alec. The hurt he felt seemed to grow every day. He had given so much of himself to Alec, just in the past few months. More than he had given to anyone ever before. The more he got to know him, the more he wanted to reveal about himself. That's why he told Alec about his most painful memory when he got trapped inside Valentine's body and was tortured by the Inquisitor.

That's why learning about the Soul Sword felt like such a betrayal. Magnus knew Alec would never do anything purposely to hurt him, but the fact the Alec kept it from him, definitely had.

He had spent the entire day with Alec and Izzy. Sealing the rift, finding out Jace had died, (or so they thought), portaling to Idris to find out the Angel had risen, and finally learning of Valentine's downfall. And the entire day, with each passing moment, each glance toward each other, each brush of their shoulders touching, all Magnus wanted was to reach out and kiss Alec. But he didn't. He had put up a wall when it came to Alec, especially over the past few days. He knew Alec was doing his best. He knew he was hurting him in the process. He also knew that there was no one else that supported downworlders more than Alexander. And he was ready for that wall to come down. He was ready to forgive him. He was ready for Alec to come home.

That's why he stayed at the Hunter's Moon. He was waiting for Alec to come to him.

As Alec walked into the alley, with Magnus following behind, it was as if every nerve in his body was on fire. He tapped his hand nervously against his leg as he waited for Magnus to catch up.

"Magnus, I'm sorry." Alec quickly said.

"Don't apologize." Magnus answered.

"No. I should of told you about the soul sword." Alec responded.

"It's in the past." Magnus stated as he put his arms around his torso as if to steady himself.

Alec knew what he wanted to say, he had been going through it in his head over and over for the past several days. He just hoped it would come out right.

"Magnus, ever since our…fights, I, I can't, I can't think straight." Alec confessed.

"Well, Magnus replied, "I can't do anything without thinking of you."

"Magnus, I… I don't think I can live without you."

With that one sentence, every moment between the two, every touch, every kiss, every conversation, every declaration of love quickly flashed in Magnus' mind. It overtook him with an overwhelming passion.

Alec shook his head as if stating to him that what he just said would never change. That this was it. He wasn't going anywhere. Magnus decided in that moment that he didn't want to be apart from Alec any longer. He thought to himself, 'Yes. This one fits. After all the stumbling around and searching, and here it is.'

"I thought I had to choose between you and the downworld. But, I don't. A wise man once told me, 'Relationships take effort.'" Magnus told Alec.

"Yeah, well that was an understatement." Alec answered. He looked at Magnus, waiting. Not sure what to say next. Thankfully, Magnus made the next move.

As Magnus moved closer he said, "You know what's not an understatement?" he hinted. Alec ran his hand up Magnus' arm as their lips lightly touched into a sweet, tender kiss that didn't last nearly long enough. As they broke apart, they both smiled.

"I'm all into parties, but, what do you say we get out of here?" Magnus asked.

Alec feeling sudden relief, replied, "Yes."

As Magnus put his hand on Alec's back which quickly turned into the two of them holding hands, Magnus created a portal leading them back to his loft.

"Let's go home." Magnus stated. Hearing the word _home,_ engulfed a feeling in Alec. A feeling of love that cast a warmth over his heart.

Once they passed through the portal and into the loft, a familiar scent passed over Alec and had a overwhelming calming effect on him. Like drinking a hot cup of hot chocolate on a cold, snowy night. Magnus started to take off his coat and began walking towards the bedroom. Alec, not sure what to do, just stood in the hallway.

"Alexander, aren't you coming?" Magnus asked.

Taken aback, Alec answered, "Yeah. Be right there."

Smiling to himself, he followed Magnus into his favorite room. Magnus had quickly changed into something a little more comfortable. As Alec stepped into the room, a feeling of nervousness came over him, although he wasn't sure why. Magnus turned around and was looking at Alec in such a way that gave him butterflies.

As Magnus walked towards Alec he asked, "You've had a long day. Why don't you get a shower and relax?" Magnus suggested.

"That sounds good." Alec replied.

Magnus lightly ran his hand up and down Alec's arm before he kissed him on the cheek. Alec felt a flush come over him as Magnus stepped away and into the hallway. As Alec showered, he had no expectations for the evening. He really was just following Magnus' lead. They still needed to talk about some things, but for tonight, they would just be together. Wrapped up in one another.

Alec finds Magnus in bed waiting for him, with music playing softly in the distance.

"Hey there." Magnus says.

Alec just smiles.

"Come to bed, Alexander." Magnus tells him.

As Alec smiles to himself, he climbs into bed and feels the cool fabric of Magnus' red silk sheets. Magnus turns toward him and wraps his arms around Alec. It feels as if everything is melting away from both their minds. Alec wraps himself tighter around Magnus and says, "I love you, Magnus".

Magnus smiles as he says, "I love you, too."

"Magnus, I…" Alec starts.

"Alexander, no more apologies." Magnus answers as if knowing what Alec was going to say next. "I just want to lay here, with you next to me and forget about the world right now. We can talk about everything tomorrow. But tonight, I just want you."

With that, Alec kissed Magnus lightly on the forehead, cheek and lips and sleep quickly overtook them both. Alec knows that they have some things to work on, but for now, they just need each other. Alec had broken down Magnus' walls and he promised himself he would never let it come to that again. Magnus Bane was his home. Forever.


End file.
